


Yes I Can Hear You [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was a problem. A serious fucking problem. It wasn’t the pranks, or changing the music in his car to whatever he liked (though that was a serious problem now that he was thinking about it). No. The problem was that Gabriel was a tease. A huge one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes I Can Hear You [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yes, I Can Hear You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223168) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title** : Yes I Can Hear You  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** :[Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing: Gabriel/Dean**  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Length** : 50:28  
**Summary** :

> Gabriel was a problem. A serious fucking problem. It wasn’t the pranks, or changing the music in his car to whatever he liked (though that was a serious problem now that he was thinking about it). No. The problem was that Gabriel was a tease. A huge one.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2223168/chapters/4876764)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Yes%20I%20Can%20Hear%20You.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Yes%20I%20Can%20Hear%20You.m4a)

 

Thank you Paraka for hosting!

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice anything I missed in Editing (or anything else) Call it out and I'll be sure to fix it and upload a new version. :)


End file.
